


Distractions

by flameo123246



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: At the movies, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Staring, arcade racing, brief awkwardness, buttery popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameo123246/pseuds/flameo123246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hiroshi gets arrested for being involved in a big scam, Asami needs a change of scenery and heads to the movies where she eventually sees a girl waiting in line with two of her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this story on fanfiction.net in 2014 and decided to fix it up a bit and post it here. First fanfic, proofed by Me From The Future. You can see the original one here ( https://goo.gl/T1DF3S )  
> Enjoy!

**7:00 pm**

Asami had decided that she would go out tonight and forget about all of her troubles. Her father had recently been arrested for being a part of some scam and she was tired of getting skeptical looks from the neighbors. It was like they questioned whether or not she knew about her father's scheming all along. She was just as shocked as the rest of them and was having a hard enough time adjusting without all the judgmental looks. Asami had been living on her own in the too-big house for a while now, and needed a change of scenery. She was on the freeway, driving her beautiful red convertible car and enjoying the wind blowing through her long black hair. Before her Hiroshi Sato was arrested, they had worked on this car for hours upon hours, making sure it was absolutely perfect. Oh well, no need to dwell on that now. She hadn't set out without an actual plan-the only destination she had in mind was "away."

After some aimless driving, she finally decided on a movie: everyone had been talking about this great film that recently came out. Based on a supposed true story, it had something to do with this bald guy with funny tattoos that exposed another smarmy guy for who he really was: a manipulative thug that was in charge of one of the most notorious gangs in the city. The main character teamed up with an old friend in the police force and brought down the drug lord. It seemed like the sort of heart-pounding film that would get Asami's mind off of other personal matters.

She pulled off the highway and made her way to Main Street. It was always filled with people (people she didn't know, which was great) and there were a few restaurants around so she could grab a bite to eat once the film ended. Asami found a parking spot relatively close to the entrance and checked her reflection in the car sunvisor. After quickly fixing her crimson lipstick, off to the movies she went.

It was still pretty early in the evening so there weren't too many people in the line. After a few minutes, Asami was next. "How may I help you, miss?"

"One ticket for _The Last Drug Bust_ for 7:50, please," Asami said as she slid fifteen yuans through the window to the young man.

"There you go," the man said, slipping her her change and ticket. "Enjoy the movie," he added with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Asami replied politely. She headed inside and looked at her watch. Thirty-five minutes before the good trailers start showing. Asami lowered her hand and placed her hand on her hip. How to pass the time, she thought, as her eyes fell on the arcade area.

**7:25 pm**

Korra was standing by the front doors of the movie theater, waiting for her two friends to catch up. She could already hear Bolin chatting Mako's ear off even though they were still a good 20 feet away. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see this movie-I hear it's great! Did you see those trailers with the drug lord pumping gasses into that court room and knocking everyone out and escaping and-and when that bald guy chased down the guy jumping across the rooftops like a ninja-" Bolin adopted some form of ninja stance, jumping onto one foot with his other knee raised and his hands up by his head, sort of like a flamingo getting ready to kick someone, "-and OHHH I'm just so excited!" He shouted, grabbing his brother's arm tightly. Korra chuckled under her breath at the enthusiastic boy.

"Alright, take it easy there, Bo," Mako told him.

"C'mon, guys, lets get in line for snacks before the movie starts," Korra tells them, grabbing both their arms and pulling them to the concession stand.

"I don't know why we didn't just eat before coming here. We can get a full meal with the money we'll pay here for a bag of popcorn and soda," Mako complained, grumpy as always.

"That's because there's nothing better than watching a great movie while munching on delicious, buttery popcorn!" Bolin added with a dreamy expression on his face. Honestly, he was practically foaming at the mouth from anticipation alone.

"Hmph. Whatever."

The place had already started to fill up and there were quite a few people in front of them. They slowly made their way closer and closer to the food, and Korra's eyes were beginning to wander. She heard the sound of someone cursing and looked over to the arcade area. She saw a girl around her age playing a race car game and apparently getting angry over falling to second place. Korra kept watching the girl, entranced by how focused she was on a collection of pixels on the screen. The dark-haired girl passed the cpu racer and pumped a fist in the air. "Haha, in your face, turtle-slug!" Korra cracked a grin, her friends oblivious to her new source of entertainment. The race apparently over, the girl stood up and stretched out her long limbs. Korra watched as the girl looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with her. A surprised look came over the dark-haired girl's face and Korra immediately looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Next," The bored cashier said.

Korra moved up and ordered. "A medium popcorn and coke, please."

The cashier punched in a few buttons on the computer and mechanically asked, "Would you like to add a small leechy juice? It's new and for the low, low price of three yuans."

Unsettled by the voice devoid of human emotion, she simply responded, "Uhh, sure."

"That'll be fourteen yuans, ma'am." Korra handed the man the money. _Geez, you'd think the greasy guy (squinting at his smudged name tag, Korra saw his name was Tahno) had the life sucked out of him,_ Korra thought. His lank hair was partially obscuring his dead eyes and he seemed to have a permanent slouch to his shoulders. While Korra waited for her food to be put together, she listened to Bolin's story of how he taught his ferret to do a handstand and looked around the room for that girl. She found her not too far from the arcade area, looking directly at her. _Shitshit, act natural,_ Korra thought as she looked away, twirling her short hair in her hand.

"Here you go, miss," Tahno the Cashier drawled as he placed her purchases on the counter.

"Thanks." She grabbed up all her things and moved further down to an empty spot at the counter to set her things down while she waited for Mako and Bolin. It's 7:35 already, Korra noticed. Bolin had forgotten his wallet at home and Mako begrudgingly agreed to pay for his things. Only problem was that Bolin couldn't make up his mind so Mako stood there pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, waiting. Korra was grinning at the sight when she heard a voice say, "Hey." She turned her head to the sound and gulped.

The girl from earlier was standing before her, her emerald eyes pouring directly into hers.

**7:30 pm**

Asami hooted as the cpu racer fell behind, "Haha, in your face, turtle-slug!" No rigged game was about to beat _the_  Asami Sato. Her dream was to eventually race in Formula 1 or maybe even develop a racing car that would wipe all other racers off the track-so to speak. Satisfied, she stood up and stretched her limbs. She had been playing race after race for the past fifteen minutes, increasing the difficulty each time. _Maybe I should buy a snack to hold me off till dinner_ , she thought. Glancing to the concession stand to gauge the length of the line, she noticed a short haired, tan girl looking at her with a grin on her face. Surprised, she lowered her arms, but not before the now-equally surprised girl wiped the smile off her face and quickly looked away to be served by a dead-eyed cashier.

 _Why was..._ The green-eyed girl scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. _Maybe she was looking at someone else around here?_ But a quick survey of the immediate area told her she was alone in the arcade. _Oh no, did she see me freaking out over that stupid game? How embarrassing_ , she thought, flushing and wandering a bit farther from the arcade. Her eyes returned to the girl's back and she examined her. Asami watched as the girl talked to the cashier, shoulders tensing and relaxing as she gesticulated while she talked. It was obvious that the girl was fit and took care of her body.

The flush had just barely left Asami's cheeks when the girl looked around the room, eyes landing on Asami... standing in the middle of the lobby staring at her like a freak. The tanned girl immediately looked away again, this time twirling her hair in her fingers, failing miserably at acting natural. Asami chuckled thinking that she should maybe just talk to the girl. It's not like she had anyone else to talk to right now. The shorter girl grabbed her food and moved farther away from her two friends. _I wonder if any of them is her boyfriend,_ Asami thought. _Wait-why do I even care? Asami banished the thoughts from her mind as she made her way over to the girl. You're just going to talk like a normal human being, nothing strange. Totally cool. You are Asami Sato, business-woman in the making. You can handle anything. Yeah let's do this._

"Hey," Asami said confidently. The shorter girl turned around with wide eyes and visibly gulped. Oh... My... Spirits. Her confidence crumbled. She had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were like shining sapphires, windows to the most gorgeous soul Asami had ever laid eyes on. _Oh, please, Asami. Windows to the soul? How cheesy can you get?_ "Uhm," Asami mumbled, dumbstruck. _What the hell is going on? I've never felt like this before!_

"Yes?" The other girl asked, a little flustered herself.

Startling Korra, Asami stuck her hand out, arm ramrod straight, and said, "I'm Asami."

"Korra," she responded shyly, taking the taller girl's hand. There was an awkward silence as they both looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "I like your eyes," Asami blurted out. Korra's cheeks darkened "I mean-" Asami took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her crazy nerves. She tried for a pleasant smile, "Would you like some help carrying your stuff?" She asked, pointing to the food on the counter.

Korra looked at the food behind her as if she wasn't quite sure who they belonged to.

"Um, sure," she said, turning back with a shy grin. "Thanks."

"I was on my way to watch _The Last Drug Bust_ at 7:50. You?"

"Same here," Korra answered, smiling wider. Asami's breath caught in her throat at that smile.  _She's going to be the death of me._

"Well then, I hope it's not too much to ask if you'd accompany me. I came here by myself and..." She let the sentence drift off.  _I could use the company._

Impossibly, Korra's smile got even wider. "I would love to."

**7:45 pm**

Mako looked back at the spot where Korra had been waiting just a moment ago but didn't see her. "Hey, Bolin," Mako said, worried. "Did you see where Korra went?"

"Hunh?" Bolin asked, his mouth already stuffed with the popcorn he finally decided to order. He swallowed and looked around. "Korra?" A sweep of the lobby told them she was nowhere to be found. "KOOOORRAAAAA!"

**7:50 pm**

The blushing pair sit next to each other, the lights dimming, Asami finally at ease, and the two boys far from Korra's mind.


End file.
